danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Comunita ebraica di Firenze
כתובת: via Farini 6 50121 Firenze Tel. +39 055245252 Fax +39 055241811 E-mail: info@firenzebraica.it מיקום בית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה בעיר: למטה - נהר ארנו ומשמאל - מרכז העיר ---- יהדות פירנצה מונה כ-1,200 איש ומהווה את הקהילה היהודית השלישית בגודלה באיטליה, אחרי יהדות רומא ויהדות מילאנו. היא מספקת שירותי דת למשפחות היהודיות המתגוררות במחוז טוסקנה. בעזרת משאבים כספיים של רשויות המדינה היא משפצת את בית הכנסת המהווה גם מוזיאון לנושאי יהדות. בית כנסת הגדול פתוח בשבתות ובחגים. בכניסה צדדית לבית הכנסת קיים בית כנסת קטן , בו מתפללים בשאר ימי השנה. בסמוך לבית הכנסת הוקמו בית האבות של הקהילה שהוקדש לזכרו של רבי נתן קאסוטו, משרדי הקהילה, מוסדות החינוך היהודיים ומבנה למגורים. בעיר קיים בית חב"ד, מסעדה כשרה וחנות למכירת מוצרים כשרים. ליהודי פירנצה ניב מיוחד של איטלקית. ימין|thumb|350px| מבט מכיכר מיכלאנג'לו - במרכז בולט מבנה בית הכנסת * ראו גם:פירנצה - תמונות מאתרים הקשורים ליהדות רב חדש לקהילה thumb|650px|מרכז|המקור:pagine ebraico 8 augusto 2019 היסטוריה הרב החדש של יהדות פירנצה מכריז שהוא בעד בניית מסגד בעיר. בשנת 1892, כאשר הוקם בית הכנסת של פירנצה, אף אחד לא טען נגד הפגיעה ב"קו-הרקיעה" של העיר. ראו תרגום הכתבה מ"מוקד" פורטל יהדות איטליה" בראיון עם הרפובליקה של פירנצה, הרב הראשי החדש Amedeo Spagnoletto אומר: "מסגד חדש עבור הקהילה המוסלמית. זה עניין בעל חשיבות יסודית. אף אחד לא היה צריך להתלונן כאשר כיפת בית הכנסת החדש של ויה פאריני נכנסה לקו הרקיע של העיר ב -1882, ולא היה אפשר להעלות על הדעת שמבנה חדש של פולחן יכול להיחשב כהתקפה על זהותה של פירנצה אם תכבד את האופי האדריכלי ההיסטורי של העיר ". על המנדט שלו ועל התוכנית בקהילה, הרב Spagnoletto קובע: "השאלה היא להרגיש יהודים לא רק דרך הזיכרון, אלא על מה שאנחנו וכיצד אנו חיים בחברה בת זמננו. דבר אחד בטוח: כדי לתקשר את עצמנו, עלינו תחילה לדעת מי אנחנו ". http://moked.it/unione_informa/171019/bokertov.html חילופי רבנים ימין|thumb|300pxÈ in svolgimento a Firenze, nei locali comunitari, una giornata di studio organizzata in occasione del recente avvicendamento rabbinico. Una nuova occasione per salutare rav Amedeo Spagnoletto, che ha da poco concluso il suo mandato, e per dare il benvenuto a rav Gadi Piperno, subentrato esattamente un mese fa. “Sono qui da poco, devo ancora prendere le misure. Una cosa però la posso dire per certo. Questa è una Comunità fatta di tante anime e sensibilità e la sensazione è che tutti collaborino in modo positivo. Le potenzialità – ha detto il neo rabbino capo nella recente intervista con Pagine Ebraiche – sono tante”. Una giornata di Torah, quella in corso, con le riflessioni dei due diretti protagonisti ma anche, tra i rabbini coinvolti, di rav Michael Ascoli, rav Roberto Colombo e rav Riccardo Di Segni. Coinvolti in queste ore di festeggiamenti anche il gruppo teatro e i ragazzi del Talmud Torah. בית הכנסת הגדול ימין|350px|ימין - מבנה בית הספר וגן הילדים - עתה פתוח רק בימי ראשון- ללימודי אחרי הצהרים הפניה לערך מורחב:בית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה מרכזה של הקהילה הוא בית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה (Templo Maggiore Israelitico) אשר הוקם בשלהי המאה ה-19, ונחנך בטקסיות רבה ב-24 באוקטובר 1882 בנוכחות אישים יהודים רמי מעלה ופרנסי העיר. בשנת 1887 בקר בו מלך איטליה אומברטו הראשון ותעיד על כך כתובת מאבן בכניסה לבית הכנסת. משערים, כי בעקבות התגובות הנלהבות לחנוכת הבית המפוארת של בית הכנסת בפירנצה נבנו בתי כנסת הגדולים בערים רומא וטורינו. בית הכנסת החדש הוקם לאחר יציאת היהודים מהשכונה היהודית במרכז העיר פירנצה והתפזרותם ברחבי העיר. בשנת 1874 נמסר תכנון בית הכנסת לאדריכלים נודעים אשר תכננו את מבנה בית הכנסת בשילוב של שני סגנונות אדריכליים שקמה להם עדנה באותה תקופה: האדריכלות המורית והאדריכלות הביזנטית. בית הכנסת הוקם במרכזו של גן נוי, המשווה לו מסגרת נאה ומבליט את מראהו בין שורת מבני המגורים שברחוב. בכניסה לגן מוצב שער מפואר בסגנון בניה מורי. בגן עצמו מוצבים לוחות זיכרון שונים, הגדול שבהם, לוח זיכרון הכולל את שמות יהודי פירנצה שנספו בשואה, מצבת זיכרון לחללים היהודים מבני פירנצה שנפלו במלחמת העולם הראשונה בשירותם בצבא האיטלקי, לוח זיכרון לשלושה מבני פירנצה שנפלו בישראל כלוחמים במלחמת השחרור ולוח זיכרון לאריה אבישר שסייע רבות לשיקום הקהילה לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה. העת העתיקה ימין|ממוזער|250px|תוואי [[ויה קסיה - בצבע ירוק]] מניחים כי בפירנצה היה קיים יישוב יהודי כבר העת העתיקה, בימי הקיסרות הרומית. הכפר, פלורנטינה (Florentia) הרומי, של יוצאי הצבא הרומי, היה למרכז פעילות מסחרית. פלורנטינה שכנה ליד ויה קסיה (Viae Cassia Aurelia Clodia), הדרך העיקרית שחיברה בין רומא לבין צפון איטליה והתחברה עם ויה אורליה בלוני (Luni) שבמחוז ליגוריה. ומשם בדרכים אחרות המשיכה לעיר גנואה ואל מעבר להרי האלפים ואל עמק הפו ו[]פרובינציית] לומברדיה . דרכים אחרות חברו את פירנצה עם רימיני לחוף הים האדריאטי ןעם פיזה לחוף הים הטירני. בנוסף לכך היא שכנה על גדות נהר הארנו שהיה אז נתיב נוח לשייט. מתקבל על הדעת כי היו בה גם יהודים, כמו במרכזי מסחר אחרים באירופה. אולם עד היום לא נמצאו עדויות לכך. יצויין כי באזור המשוער להתיישבות יהודית בתקופה הרומית לא נעשו חפירות ארכאולוגיותלפחות עד 1967, מועד פירסום ספרו של משה דוד קאסוטו על יהדות פירנצה. מניחים כי מקום מושבה של הקהילה היהודית היה באזור הדרומי של נהר הארנו, בקרבת הפונטה וקיו. לשם הגיעה "דרך קסיה". ידוע כי באזור זה נמצאו קברים של בני העדה הנוצרית הקדומה וההערכה היא שגם היהודים התגוררו באותו אזור - היום ליד "ארמון פיטי" (Pallazo Pitti). בתקופת שלטון הגותים, פחתה חשיבותה המסחרית של העיר ואין להניח כי היה בה קהילה יהודית. השגשוג הכלכלי של העיר החל בשנת 1171 כאשר הובטח לסוחרי העיר מוצא לנמל פיזה. בינתיים, אבדה לעיר חשיבותה והיהודים כבר לא היו מצויים בה. ימי הביניים ימין|ממוזער|250px|רחוב היהודים הראשון - Via Ramaglianti ימין|ממוזער|250px|השלט המציין את קיומו של מבנה בית הכנסת שהיה ברובע היהודי הקדום של העיר במסמכים בארכיב העירוני מתקופת ימי הביניים המוקדמות מופיעים שמות יהודיים. איזכורים מהמאה ה-12 מספרים על יהודים שעברו בעיר אך עדיין לא הייתה קהילה בעיר. ההתיישבות של יהודים בודדים החלה בנובמבר 1396. הם הוזמנו להקים בנקים, בתנאי ששיעור הריבית שהם ייגבו לא יעלה על 15% משה דוד קסוטו . ב17 באוקטובר 1437, ה"סיניוריה", המימשל של העיר פירנצה, החליטה לתת את ההרשאה הראשונה לנהול מוסד יהודי להלוואות . היה זה בזכות המדיניות הידידותית כלפי היהודיים שהייתה מקובלת על קוזימו הזקן (Cosimo il Vecchio) מבית מדיצ'י אשר משל בשנים (1434-1464) והיה מדינאי ובנקאי. שנת 1437 נחשבת למועד בו הוקמה הקהילה היהודית העיר. הזיכיון לבנקאות ניתן על ידי ה"סיניוריה" (Signoria), הריבון של העיר, למתתיה בן שבתאי מרומא, ממשפחת "די-סינאגוגה" (מן הכנסת או מבית אל). עימו היה למימשל של העיר ניסיון חיובי. למתתיה, הבנקאי היהודי, היה כבר "שולחנות" - באיטלקית: Banco, במערב לפירנצה, בעיר סן מיניאטו (San Miniato). מתתיה צרף אליו את בניו ושותפים אחרים וינטורא בן שבתאי בן מתתיה מהעיר פיזה, יעקב בן שלמה מפירושא - פררה, יעקב בן שלמה מטוסקאנילה - פדואה ודאטילו בן קונסיליאו מטיבולי - בולוניה. בהמשך הצטרפו למתתיה בן שבתאי שותפים נוספים ומספר תושבי הקהילה הגיע ל-300. בית הכנסת לשעבר ברחוב דה רמג'ליאנטי בית הכנסת עתיק בפירנצה היה ברחוב דה רמג'ליאנטי (Via de'Ramaglianti) ליד "בורגו סן יאקופו", בשכונת אולרארנו (מעבר לנהר ארנו) (Oltrarno), בקרבת פאלאצו פיטי. בית הכנסת היה ברחוב שכונה בשם "via dei Giudei", בו שכנו היהודים מהעת העתיקה. קיימת הסתברות כי בית הכנסת הוקם במאה ה-15. עקבות קשתות עתיקות של הגלריה של בית הכנסת נראו במקום עד למלחמת העולם השנייה. הבניין נהרס בשנת 1944 בעת פיצוץ מוקשים על-ידי הגרמנים במטרה למנוע את כיבוש העיר על-ידי בעלות הברית. שער המבנה שוקם וחוזק על-ידי קורת ברזל. עירית פירנצה הציבה במקום שלט לציון קיומו של בית כנסת לשעבר. חיי היהודים בשנת 1456 היה כבר בפירנצה בית כנסת . בשנת 1437 סוכם עם ה"סיניוריה" כי היהודים יורשו להתלבש כרצונם, ללא כל אמצעי זיהוי. סיכום זה עמד בניגוד להחלטת של ועידת הכנסייה הרביעית הלטראנית (Concilio Lateranense IV) שהתכנסה ב-1215. בהחלטת הוועידה נאמר, כי היהודים "בני שני המינים ובכל ארצות הנוצרים" יהיו נבדלים משאר האוכלוסין על-ידי בגדיהם. הובהר כי לבוש שונה של יהודי בא למנוע קשרי מין בלתי רצויים בין יהודים . הציבור הפיורנטיני לחץ על המימשל העירוני להבדיל בין היהודים לבין הנוצרים וההסדר לא החזיק מעמד. משנת 1439 חוייבו היהודים לשאת אות בולט וגלוי. עם זאת, בעלי ה"שולחנות", קרוביהם ועובדיהם המשיכו להיות פטורים מאות הקלון. בשנת 1446 בוטל אף פטור חלקי זה ונקבעה חובה לכל היהודים בפירנצה לשאת עיגול קטן של אריג צהוב לבגדים . בית הכנסת הראשון של פירנצה, שנבנה בהמאה ה-15, פוצץ על ידי הגרמנים ב-5 באוגוסט 1944. הוא ניזוק קשה כאשר הצבא נגרמני פיצץ בנינים ממערב ל"פונטה וקיו" במטרה להקשות על בעלות הברית לכבוש את פירנצה בשלהי מלחמת העולם השנייה. שער הכניסה לבית הכנסת שוקם והוצב במקום שלט הנצחה (ראו תמונה). העיסוק העיקרי של יהודי פירנצה בהמאה ה-15 היה בתחום ההלוואות. מעטים עסקו ברפואה, רוקחות ומסחר באריגים. היו גם יהוים עשירים בודדים שסחרו באבנים טובות. בית מדיצ'י בשנת 1434 בני בית מדיצ'י הייתה להם השפעה על שיתוף פעולה התרבותי שנוצר בין אמני הרנסאנס לבין היהודים. סבורים כי הדמויות של אישי התנ"ך, בדלתות המזרחיות של הבפטיסטריום של פירנצה, הנקראות שער גן העדן, עוצבו לאחר התייעצות עם פילוסופייפ יהודיים. הללו קיימו מגעים עם תאולוג פלורנטיני , אמברוג'יו טרוארסאר (Ambrogio Traversari) ‏‏‏ *Dora Liscia Benporad and Annamarcella Tedeschi Falco, Tuscany Jewish Itineraries ', Marsilio Regione Toscana, 1995 page 46.‏ ‏ אשר הנחה את הפסל האיטלקי לורנצו גיברטי ב-1452 כיצד לפסל את אחת היצירות, אשר נודעו כאחת היצירות הידועות של תקופת הרנסאנס. לורנצו דה מדיצ'י (1449-1492) הגן על היהודים. הוא מנע את גרושם בשנת 1477 בשל התעוררות רגשות אנטי-יהודיות בעקבות דרשותיו של המטיף "בּ‏רנארדינוֹ‏ דה פֶ‏ילטרֶ‏ה (bernardino da feltre), מגדולי הנואמים והמטיפים בימיו. בּ‏רנארדינוֹ היה זה אשר הוביל את עלילת הדם של סימון מטרנטו בטרנטו בצפון איטליה בשנת 1475. בשנת 1488 הוא דרש בפירנצה, לפני הפסחא ועורר התלהות עצומה. התוצאה הייתה שהמון של אלפים עד שלושת אלפםים פורעים התקיפו את הבנק היהודי של מנואל דה קאמרינו. התערבות לורנצו זה מדיצי' ‏‏‏הטענה היא שתמורת תשלום נאה‏ הביאה לכך שחייליו גרשו את ההמון והמטיף נאלץ לעזוב את העיר ‏‏‏בצלאל רות, עמ' 108.‏ּ‏ ברטולומיאו די-קאזיס ימין|ממוזער|250px|הכתובת בתחתית הפסל בשנת 1493 התרחש בפירנצה מאורע, אשר הצביע על המשך השנאה של העם כלפי היהודים. מעטים היו בעיר המהגרים יוצאי ספרד. משפחתו של הנער ברטולומיאו די-קאזיס הייתה אחת מהן. מעשהו מתואר בספרי ההיסטוריה של אותה תקופה. האירוע אף הונצח אף בכתובת בכנסיית Orsanmichele ברחוב Via dei Lamberti - דרומית מ"ככר הדואומו" . ברטולומיאו הצעיר נכנס למריבה עם נערים בני גילו ופצע אחד מהם בגרונו באולר. הוא הוסגר לידי השלטונות. הוא הואשם בפגיעה בנער אך נוספו לכך האשמות נוספות בעלות אופי דתי. באותם הימים התגלו פגיעות שנעשו באולר בתמונות דתיות והשחתות של פסלי הבתולה בכנסיות. הנער היהודי, אולי "מתוך כעס", הודה כי פגע בתמונות ובפסלים הדתיים. בית המשפט הפלילי של פירנצה "השמונה של גוארדיאה ובאליאה", פסק כי הוא יומת בעינויים. פסק הדין קבע כי ליד כל אחד מהאתרים שנמצאו פגועים ייעשה מעין טקס "כפרה". בגופו של ברטולומיאו בוצע מום ליד כל אתר שנפגע: תחילה קטעו את ידיו, המשיכו בניקור עיניו ולבסוף רגמו אותו באבנים, הפשיטו אותו מבגדיו וגררו אותו לאורך 50 רחובות. את שרידי הגוויה הביאו לרגלי פסל הבתולה ושם הושלם גזר הדין. הפסל של הבתולה ובזרועה ישו התינוק,מוצב בקיר המערבי של הכנסיה. לרגלי הפסל נחרטה הכתובת הבאה: HANC FERRO EFFIGIEM PETIT JUDAEUS ET INDEX IPSE SUI VULGO DILANIATUS OBIIT MCCCCLXXXIII יהודי פגע בתמונה זו בכלי ברזל ומשהודה על פשעו מת טרף בידי בידי בעם 1493. ‏‏‏מקור=משה דוד קאסוטו עמ' 52‏ סגירת הבנקים היהודים לקראת תום תקופת שלטון בית מדיצ'י החל לפעול בעיר ג'ירולמו סבונרולה. הוא הוקיע את לורנצו מדיצ'י על מנהגיו המנוגדים לנצרות. הוא הצליח לפגוע ביהדות פירנצה, דבר שלא עלה בידו של ברנארדינו‏ דה פ‏ילטר‏ה . מימשל העיר נדרש לגרש את היהודים ולאפשר קיום עיסקי בנקאות רק לבנק של הכנסייה "מונטי די פייטה". (Monti di Pieta). בשנת 1494 הודח בית מדיצ'י מהשלטון וסבונרולה הפך את העיר למה שאפשר לכנות: "דמוקרטיה תאוקרטית". ב-25 בדצמבר 1495 יצאה פקודה בדבר הקמת ה"מונטי די פייטה". ליהודים ניתנה אורכה של שנה לסידור עניניהם עד העזיבה. האמתלא הרשמית לגרוש היהודים הייתה לשים קץ ל"תהום המביאה דֶבר" ול"תולעת המאירה" של הריבית. הטענה הייתה כי היהודים הרוויחו לא פחות מ-50 מיליון פלורינים במשך 60 השנים שחלפו ‏‏‏בדיוק: 49,792,556 פרחים, 7 גרוסים ו-7 דינרים‏ - משה דוד קאסוטו, בעמוד 54 ואילך, מסביר מה עמד מאחורי החישוב "דבר שאינו אפשרי" לפי ההיסטוריון '‏בצלאל רות ‏‏‏עמ' 117‏. וכך חוסלו זמנית מוסדות ההלוואה היהודיים בפירנצה. הרנסאנס [200px|thumb|ימין|הקשר בין בית מדיצ'י לבין יהדות פירנצה - הכתובת משנת 1626 : Latina: D.O.M. Ferdinandus II Mag.d.Etrur, et Maria Magdalena mater Archidaust. huius aedificii opus pio aere perfecerut, ut auru hostis castitatis custos evaderet pudicitae. [...HEBREW TEXT... Amore divino inflammati serenis principes nori praebuere exemplum honestatis contra maximam inhonestatem. AD MDCXXVII. עברית: "... לאהבת האל ... מעלת" - המקור:ויקישיתוף, צילם:Vmenkov]] הרנסאנס לא הביא למפנה ביחס ליהודים. אמנם גירושם מהעיר נדחה. אבל הם המשיכו להיות חייבים בנשיאת סימן היכר ולא הורשו לחדש את עיסקי ההלוואות. הם הורשו להשאר בעיר, תמורת תשלום מס שנתי. כאשר חזר בית מדיצ'י לשלטון בשנת 1514 היהודים פתחו שוב את ה"שולחנות" -את הבנקים שלהם. השליטים הגיעו למסקנה כי רק הבנקאיים היהודים יוכחו לספק את צרכיהם הכספיים בעת הצורך. למשפחות הבנקאיים ניתנה "רשות גמורה להיכנס ולהישאר כאוות נפשם בעיר פירנצה ובגבולה" כאשר בית מדיצ'י גורש שנית בשנת 1527 הבנקאיים היהודיים גורשו עימו. אך בשנת 1530 הם שבו, יחד עם בית מדיצ'י ומאז קיים יישוב רצוף של יהודים בפירנצה. יוצאי גלות ספרד החל מסוף המאה ה-15, נפוצה יהדות ספרד ויהדות פורטוגל למדינות רבות, בעקבות גירוש ספרד משנת 1492. עוד קודם לכן הייתי הגירה של אנוסים אשר נרדפו בשל היותם חשודים בכך שנשארו דבוקים בדת אבותיהם. הפליטים הגיעו לאחדות מערי איטליה במספר ניכר : רומא, גנואה, ליבורנו ופררה. היו שהתקבלו בחיבה רבה והיה - בחיבה מוגבלת. אחדים מהם הגיעו לפירנצה. העם כינה אותם "מאראני" האנוסים. בכתובים נמצא כתוב על ברטולומיאו די-קאזיס (ראו לעיל) "נער מהמאראנים הללו". לורנצו דה מדיצ'י כבר החליט לעודד את הגירתם של יוצאי יהדות ספרד לעיר במטרה לעודד את המסחר. בשנת 1551 החלה תנועה ניכרת של סוחרים יהודיים מהלבנט, מארצות מזרחי אגן הים התיכון לפירנצה. היה זה בעקבות הענקת זכויות היתר ליוצאי ארצות הלבנט על ידי קוסימו הראשון דה מדיצ'י אשר שלט בשנים 1574-1537 ‏‏‏זכויות דומות הוא העניק ליהדות פיזה ויהדות ליבורנו‏. לורנצו דה מדיצ'י בקש לראות בשגשוג הסחר בין ארצו לבין מדינות המזרח. הוא קיים קשרים עם דונה בינווינידה אברבנאל (Benvenida Abrabanel) אלמנתו של דון שמואל, יועץ הכספים של המשנה למלך נפולי , דון פידרו מטולידו. היא הייתה גם ידידה ומורה של ביתו, איליאונורה (Eleonora de Toledo ) . אחד מבניה של דונה אברבנאל היה דון יעקב אברבנאל. דון יעקב גר בפררה, אבל בשל עסקיו הגיע לפירנצה. היה לו השפעה רבה על קוסימו והחליט לגרום לו נחת על ידי הענקת זכויות יתר ליהודים. וכך קוסימו החליט להעניק לסוחרים היהודים "גמילת טובות והגנה". הוא הכיר לו יהודי ממוצא יווני אשר ישב בדמשק, ושמו "סירוואדיאו" (Servadio) , שהיה בקשרי מסחר עם פירנצה, הגיש לקוסימו תזכיר ובו פירוט הזכויות שהם דורש עבורו ולשאר הסוחרים מהלבנט : # פטור ממכס. (בתנאי שלא יחול על סוחרים מקומיים). # הרשאה לערוך בזאר של סחורות מהמזרח שכלל בעיקר מכירת של אריגים בחוצות. # רשות לנסוע לחוץ לארץ בעת מלחמה. # מינוי שופט מיוחד לקהילה הלבנטינית. (המינוי בוצע לפי המלצת סירוואדיאו). וכך ביום 16 ביוני 1551 פנה קוסימו אל כל הסוחרים "היוונים, התורכים, המורים, היהודים, האג'ומים, הארמנים והפרסים" לבוא ולסחור בפירנצה. הוא מבטיח כי יתקבלו יתקבלו בסבר פנים יפות, ויזכו לעזרה ולסיוע, יחד עם משפחותיהם ועבדיהם. יחד עם זאת נאסר עליהם להלוות בריבית. אם תפרוץ מלחמה בין פירנצה לבין ארצות מוצאן יורשו לצאת מהעיר עם כל רכושם. לסירוואדיאו הוענקה רשות מיוחדת "לשאת נשק הגנה ונשק התקפה" וכן ריכוז כל המסחר עם ה"מזרח". ֹ‏ בעקבות בואם המאורגן של הסוחרים לעיר, נוסדה בה קהילה יהודית ליוונטינית, קטנה אך משגשגת . . הגטו היהודי ימין|ממוזער|250px|הגטו - 1885 thumb|ימין|237px| Telemaco Signorini, Il ghetto di Firenze, 1882(?) לקוסימו היה רגש כבוד כלפי "הכנסייה הקתולית". היה לו גם נימוקים מדיניים לשמירה על קשרים עם האפיפיור. וכך הוא הסכים להנהיג אמצעים חמורים כנגד היהודים. וכך היה שותף למגמה הכללית של הכנסייה. בשנת 1560 הכריז האפיפיור פיוס הרביעי על הקונטרה-רפורמציה. הרפורמציה הקתולית אשר הייתה תנועה של התחדשות הנצרות הקתולית, בין השאר בתגובה על הרפורמציה הפרוטסטנטית. בשנת 1553 הוחרמו ונשרפו ספרי התלמוד. נאסר להביא ספרים חדשים מארצות הלבנט. נאסר על המוצרים לסייע ליהודים בהחזקה, העתקה או הדפסה של ספרי התלמוד. המחסור בספרי הקודש היה חמור. הוא התבטא בתשובות הרבנים. בשנת 1566 כותב הרב יחיאל בן ניסים מפיזה בתשובה לשאלה "שאינו יכול להגיע אל הדברים המקוריים של התלמוד" . רק כתב יד אחד, שהיה בסן מינואטו, נשמר והוא נמצא היום בספריה הלאומית בפירנצה. בשנת 1567 חודשה חובת נשיאת הטלאי - הזיהוי המיוחד. בשנתיים לאחר מכן גורשו היהודים מ מדינות הכנסייה להוציא רומא ואנקונה. אך פירנצה לא יכלה לפתוח את שעריה בפניהם והם נאלצו לנדוד למרחקים. האיסור על מגורי יהודים הוחל גם על מחוז טוסקנה, אך כאן נמצא פתרון הולם יותר, יהודי האזור עברו לגור לפירנצה. בשנת 1570 נשללו מיהודי פירנצה כל הזכויות המיוחדות שהוענקו להם. שלב נוסף בהרעה תנאי החיים היה כאשר הוחלט לשלול מהיהודים את הידידות הקרובה עם האוכלוסייה, היות "שהיו עלולים להוות סכנה לאמונה". בינתיים החלו ההכנות בהכנת רובע מיוחד בפירנצה שנועד לקלוט את היהודים שלא יעזבו את העיר. נבחר האזור בין ככר הדואומו לבין ככר הרפובליקה. אזור שהיה בעבר מרכז העיר הרומית. היה למקום מושבן של משפחות אצילות אבל עכשיו היה למקום מקלט לפושעים וגרו בו בעיר זונות. התכנון הוטל על אדריכל והעבודות להכנת הגטו לקליטת היהודית החלו. בשנת 1571 הוצאה לפועל ההחלטה להגביל את תחום המגורים של היהודים לאזור מסויים - הגטו - כך הוא נקרא, כדוגמת הגטו היהודי בוונציה שהוקם כבר בשנת 1516 או גטו רומא משנת1555. בתחום הגטו היה "השוק הישן" (Mercato Vecchio) והוא הגיע עד לרחוב טוסינגי (Via Tosinghi היום. אזור השוק היה ידוע לשמצה, בו פעלו זונות העיר. גבולות הגטו נקבען בין הרחובות: via de' Pecori , via Brunelleschi ו- via Roma. לגטו היו שתי כניסות: מ"פיאצה דלה רפובליקה" ןמ"פיאצה דל-אוליו" (piazza dell'Olio) בגטו היו שני בתי כנסת : בנוסח איטליה (Sinagoga Italiana) ובנוסח ספרדי-לבנטיני (Spagnola o Levantina) דגם של הגטו היהודי מפלסטיק מצוי במוזיאון היהודי בבית הכנסת הגדול של בעיר וכן במוזיאון "Museo di Firenze com'era" תמונות מהווה של האזור בו היה הגטו היהודי בתי הכנסת ברחוב דלה אוקי [[תמונה:Via_delle_oche_2C_targa_sinagoghe.jpg|ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת "מתיר אסורים" שהיה בגטו - השלט הוצב על הקהילה היהודית בשנת 1980 ‏‏Annie Sacerdoti, Guida all'Italia ebraica, Marietti, Genova 1986 - המקור:ויקישיתוף]] בתי הכנסת ברחוב דלה אוקי הם שני בתי כנסת קטנים שהיו בשימוש בתחילת המאה ה-19 וה-20. כאשר הגטו של פירנצה נהרס בסוף המאה התשע עשרה, לאחר שהוא חדל מהיותו תחום התיישבות חובה ליהודים. אעבירו את התכולה של בתי הכנסת הקיימים לבניין ב-Via delle Oche No.5, שהיה בבעלות Guglielmo Finzi בבתי הכנסת הונהגו: באחד נוסח איטליאני ובשני נוסח אשכנז. הם נקראו "מתיר אסורים" (ראו תמונה לפני מלחמת העולם השנייה נסגר בית הכנסת האיטלקי. ובשנת 1962, לאחר 80 שנות פעילות גם בית הכנסת האשכנזי. באוגוסט 1944 עם כיבוש פירנצה על-ידי בעלות הברית חגגו בבית הכנסת את שחרור העיר. הריהוט של שני בתי הכנסת הועברו לישראל: האחד, לתל גיבורים ב רמת גן והשני לישיבת כרם ביבנה. בספטמבר 1980 הוצב שלט לזכרם על הקיר החיצוני של הבניין על ידי הקהילה היהודית של פירנצה (ראו תמונה משמאל).Annie Sacerdoti, Guida all'Italia ebraica, Marietti, Genova 1986.. העת החדשה בעת החדשה הצרפתים כבשו את איטליה. הדוכס לאופולד הראשון (1765-1790) בטל את הגזרות נגד היהודים ובין השאר הרשה להם להבחר למועצה העירונית. חובת המגורים בגטו הוסרה. חלק מהיהודים הועברו למבנים מיוחדים שהוקמו עבורם ידי קבוצת בעלי הון יהודיים. הקבוצה החלה לפתח את אזור הגטו, אשר נחשב למרכז העיר, עד היום. מאז הקהילה היהודית פזורה בכל רחבי העיר ואל בית הכנסת החדש מגיעים מכל מקום בעיר. עם הקמת ממלכת איטליה היהודים הוכרו כבעלי זכיות שוות. לאחדים מהם היה מקום מכובד בצמרת המימשל האזרחי ואפילו הצבאי. מקומם באוניברסיטה היה מכובד. היציאה מהגטו והאמנציפציה ליהודים השפיעו רבות על הקהילה והחלה התבוללות. תופעה זו התרחבה מאוד בתקופה בין שתי מלחמות העולם. בעת החדשה חשה בפעילותן של שמואל צבי מרגליות שהיה רבה של יהדות פירנצה. במסגרת תפקידו הרבני הוא מילא תפקידים חינוכיים וציוניים. * בשנת 1899 הקים בית המדרש לרבנים יחד עם צבי פרץ חיות ויצחק משה (איתמר) אלבוגן. היה זה לאחר שמוסד עתיק זה, אשר הוקם בשנת 1829 בפדובה, עבר בשנת 1887 לרומא לא הצליח להכות שורשים בערים אחרות. בית המדרש היה למרכז רוחני לא רק ליהדות איטליה. בבית המדרש נלמדו לא רק לימודי יהדות כמקובל בתפוצות אלה גם מקצועות אחרים, אשר לדעת מנהלי בית המדרש היו דרושים למען הכנת מורי הוראה לקהילות יהדות איטליה * נמנה על ראשי הסתדרות ציוני איטליה. בשנת 1904 הוא אירגן את הפגישה בין בנימין זאב הרצל לבין מלך איטליה ויטוריו אמנואלה השלישי. לפני כן הוא נפגש עם מלך איטליה והסביר לו את מטרות ההסתדרות הציונית. כן הוא יסד את בטאון יהודי איטליה "Rivista Israelitica". יהדות אתיופיה בשנת 1908 הגיעו לפירנצה צעירים יהודים מאתיופיה. הייתה זו יוזמה של שמואל צבי מרגליות שהיה רבה של הקהילה. הוא הקים את הוועד למען הפלאשים בשיתוף ד"ר יעקב פייטלוביץ'. הוועד הביא כמניין צעירים יהודים מאתיופיה. הם התגוררו אצל אצל משפחות של יהודי העיר ולמדו בבית הספר היהודי בפירנצה. הסתגלותם הייתה מהירה מקור:* תמר אקרט, הציונות החלוצית באיטליה בין שתי מלחמות עולם ', השכבה הצעירה של הקיבוץ הדתי - תל אביב, תש"ל, עמוד 22 הן מבחינה החברתית והן מבחינה אינטלקטואלית. המפעל נכשל מסיבות בריאות, הילדים חלו משחפת ומתו כעבור שנים. רק עמנואל תאמרת, שלמד בבית המדרש לרבנים, נשאר בחיים. היה זה נסיון הראשון לקרב את יהדות אתיופיה לעם היהודי‏‏‏ מקור: Piera Di Segni storia dei Falascia a Firenze - בטאון יהדות מילאנו 15 אוקטובר 2007‏ הפלייה ושואה 'ראו גם:מיצג השואה בפירנצה משנת 1938 עד שנת 1944 עברו על יהדות פירנצה שתי תקופות, בדומה לשאר יהודי איטליה. חוקי הגזע באיטליה שפורסמו בשנת 1938, באו כהפתעה על יהדות פירנצה, כמו על על יהדות איטליה. שכניהם וידידיהם ל היהודים, בכל תחומי החיים, החלו להפנות אליהם עורף. היו מקרים של ייאוש אשר הוביל למוות. בשנת 2006, הסופר פאולו צ'אמפי (Paolo Campi), תאר את התלאות, הרגשות וגורלם המר של יהודי איטליה בימי השואה. הוא כתב זאת בספר ביוגרפי "שם אחד" (Un Nome) ‏‏‏Paolo Ciampi, Un nome, Ed. Giuntina עדיין לא בתרגום עברי‏.‏ בספר הוא מספר על אנריקה קלברזי (Enrica Calabres) (שם אמיתי), חוקרת ומרצה מצטיינת לביולוגיה באוניברסיטאות פיסה ובפירנצה. היא סולקה מעבודתה משום יהדותה. היא סירבה להסתתר בימי צייד היהודים על ידי המשטרה הפשיסטית והס.ס, נאסרה בביתה, נכלאה בבית הסוהר לנשים "מורטה" והצליחה להרעיל את עצמה כדי לא להישלח לאושוויץ. עדה בולוטין אלגרנטי שהייתה אחת התלמידות שלה בבית הספר היהודי בפירנצה, אליו קלברזי עברה לעבוד לאחר פיטוריה. לאחר שהגרמנים כבשו את פירנצה באוקטובר 1943, עדה התחבאה במנזר "סנטה זיטה". רב הקהילה הרב נתן קאסוטו, ממקום מחבואו, הדריך אותה בכללי ההתנהגות במנזר הקתולי. * ההפלייה וחוקי הגזע - בין השנים 1938 עד 8 ספטמבר 1943 - מועד הסכם שביתת הנשק עם איטליה במלחמת העולם השנייה התקופה הראשונה היא של תיסכולים, הפליות, פיטורים, תקנות, הגבלות וצרות מכל סוג. * רדיפות והשמדה - בספטמבר 1943, ראשיתה בהשלטות הצבא הגרמני באיטליה,ראשית שיתוף פעולה בין יחידות הס.ס. עם המשטר הפשיסטי שהתמסד בהרפובליקה הסוציאלית האיטלקית , הידועה גם כ"רפובליקה של סאלו", שהקים בניטו מוסוליני בחסות הנאצים בצפון איטליה לאחר שאיבד את השלטון באיטליה בשנת 1943. רפובליקה של סאלו הוציא הנחיות לאסור את יהודי איטליה והפנייתם למחנות ריכוז. הצעד הזה הקל על יחידות הס.ס. לשלוח אותם להשמדה. התהליך נמשך ללא הפסקה עד לשחרור העיר על ידי בעלות הברית ביום 11 באוגוסט 1944. החיילים מארץ ישראל ימין|ממוזער|250px| הילדים הם ילדי "קבוצת התקוה" תנועת ההילדים והנוער הציונית של בית הספר היהודי והחייל בצילום הוא מהיחידה מובילי המים לאחר הכיבוש של העיר הגיעו אליה החיילים היהודיים מארץ ישראל ששרתו בצבא הבריטי. הם מייד נרתמו לפעולות שיקום יהדות פירנצה בכלל ונעריה ונערותיה בפרט. תחילה הם דאגו תצרכים הגשמיים: קורת גג, ביגוד ומזון. עברו לסיוע באיתור המשפחות והמשיכה בפעולות תרבות. המטרה הייתה לארגן את הנוער במסגרת הכשרות והעלייה לארץ ישראל. ברם, המשימה הראשונית הייתה הקניית השפה העברית והכרת ההווי הארץ ישראלי. במכתבים ששלח אריה אבישר לחברתו בארץ ישראל מתוארות חויות נער ישראלי, אשר לראשונה פוגש את יהדות ואת הפעילות של חבריו בקרב הילדים והנוער (ראו מטה). לרשות החיילים עמדו די משאבים. בית ששימש ראש המפלגה פשיסטית בפירנצה, מול בית הכנסת היה למרכז ההכשרה החלוץ לצעירים. במבני בית הספר ליד בית הכנסת חודשו הלימודים (ראו תמונה). במקביל, טיפלו אבישר ואנשיו בהוצאת ילדים יהודים ממנזרים בעיר. שתי ילדות, פליטות מבלגיה בנות 9ו-11 הוצאו מהנזר הודות להופעתו של אבישר במדי הצבא הבריטי. הוא מסכם : "הוצאנו אותן מבית התופת" ‏‏‏הילדה בת 9 , בשנת 2008, בירושלים, טוענת שהמנזר לא היה כלל "תופת"‏. אחרי המלחמה הוענק לאם המנזר תעודה של חסיד אומות העולם מטעם יד ושם. הן לא היחידות שניצלו בדרך זו והנערות היו אסירות תודה למציליהן. אם כי היו לו גם אי הבנות עם הרב המקומי לגבי מהות החינוך שניתן לתלמידים, שכלל בעיקר הכנה לטקסים המקובלים בחגים היהודיים וביצועם בפומבי על-פי הנוהג בהתיישבות העובדת בארץ ישראל. הדבר בא לידי ביטוי בחגיגות של [[מועדי ישראל] אשר כמעט ולא נשאו סממנים דתיים . גולת הכותרת של הפעילות הייתה ארגון סרטיפיקטים לכל באי ההכשרות ובני משפחתם. וכך רובם הגיעו לארץ ישראל בעליית פרינסס קאתלין, ספינה קנדית שעסקה בהובלת גוייסות, עוד לפני תום המלחמה ב25 במרץ 1945. פירנצה המשיכה להיות מרכז לפליטים יהודים, אשר הגיעו אליה מאירופה ששוחררה. היו אלה פליטים ששפתם הייתה אידיש. כך לפחות ניתן להתרשם מההזמנה להופעת הנוער היהודי בחנוכה - דצמבר 1945 שכתובה בשפות אידיש ואיטלקית (ראו למטה). ההופעה התקיימה בתאטרון ורדי. אריה אבישר כותב לחברתו, הגרה בירושלים, כי "האולם גדול פי שניים מאדיסון (קולנוע אדיסון בירושלים). ההופעה כללה את ה הצגה "גולה ומולדת". על ההופעה הוא התראיין ברדיו המקומי. ההופעה כללה את המקהלה של "הקולוניה היהודית בפייזולה" - היה זה ריכוז של פליטים יהודיים מארופה שהגיען לעיר.הם עלו ארצה באוניות המעפילים שייצאו לארץ בשנים שלפני המלחמה. ההופעות הפומביות תרמו למורל והיו כאלה לפחות שלוש: החנוכה, בט"ו בשבט ובשבועות - רובן על בסיס מסורת ההתיישבות העובדת בארץ ישראל, שלא הייתה מוכרת ליהודי המקום. מיקומם המופעים היה : בתאטרון ורדי, בהשתתפות ילדי בית הספר היהודי ואנשי פיאזולה, בתאטרון דלה פרגולה ושלישי בבסיס של החיילים מארץ ישראל. יש להניח כי מספר המשתתפים בטקסים לא היה מועט והיה לכך הד ציבורי. הקהילה היהודית דמוגרפיה מעריכים את מספרם של יהודי העיר כדלקמן מקור: Resources from the 17th to the 19th century: List of records that can be found for the Jews of Firenze: Births Matrimonies Dearths Other Ketubot 1714-1815 1808-1817 1808-1817 1808-1817 Census of 1811 1818-1837 1818-1865 1839-1865 Census of 1841 1839-1865 1865-2000 Census of 1869 1865-2000 1882-2000 1865-2000 Census of 1871 Surnames of the Jews of Firenze : Most frequent surnames found in documents of the 18th-19th centuries: Acciaioli, Ambron, Bassano, Bavà, Blanes, Bolaffi, Bollaffi, Borghi, Cabib, Caivano, Calò, Camajoli, Campagnano, Cantone, Capua, Carcasone, Carcassone, Cardoso Frias, Caro, Cassuto, Castelli, Castelnovo, Castelnuovo, Castiglione, Cetona, Chimichi, Chimici, Cividalli, Coen, Collavecchia, Consiglio, Corinaldi, Defert, Del Maria, Della Vita, Della Pergola, Donati, D'Urbino, Fano, Fano Del Sole, Felice, Ferro, Finzi, Forte, Francini, Frias, Funaro, Galletti, Gallichi, Gallico, Ghirone, Ginattau, Gori, Graziadio, Laid, Laid Tedesco, Lep, Leps, Levi, Levi Valle, Livi, Mondolfi, Montefiore, Montefiori, Morelli, Moscato, Mussatti, Nactè, Nepi, Orefice, Orvieto, Ottolenghi, Pacifici, Passigli, Pegna, Perez, Pereze, Pesero, Piazza, Porzia, Prato, Procaccia, Pugliesi, Quillirici, Ravà, Rimini, Romagnoli, Sahadun, Scemel, Scialom, Segobia, Servi, Serzi, Sornaga, Soschino, Suares, Supino, Tedesco, Terni, Tivoli, Toaff, Usigli, Uzielli, Ventura, Viterbo, Vivante, Volterra, Zevi, Zoref. המקור: Jewish Genealogy in Italy ניב ייחודי ביטוי לדוגמא לשימוש בניב היהודי המיוחד מצוי בבלדה העממית לה גנורה לונה (La Gnora Luna). להקת "בני קדם", באירוע של יהודי העיר, הציגה את המחזה בשנת 2006. המיוחד במחזה הוא הניב שבו היא נכתבה: גרסה אחת טוענת כי המחזה נכתב בניב באז'יטו של יהדות ליבורנו, ואילו לפי הגירסה השנייה, בניב הפיורנטיני, דהיינו מפירנצה. חוקר יהדות איטליה, בצלאל רות, סבור מדובר בשתי יצירות בעלות אותו שם. הצגת המחזה באמצע המאה ה-18 עוררה שורת מהומות בכל רחבי איטליה. המחזה מתאר בשפע פרטים מגוחכים, מקרה אסון שאירע כביכול, בחתונה יהודית באותם הימים. למחזה התלוותה נעימה מלבבת, המינואט של מלך סרדיניה, שהפכה לשיר מקובל, שצליליו הושמעו בפי האספסוף, בראותו יהודי, ליד שערי הגטו או מתחת לחלונות בתי יהודים. חיי התרבות ימין|ממוזער|250px|מעמד הר סיני - פיסול מברונזה - ב[[שער גן עדן בפירנצה - עוצב בהנחייה של חכמים יהודים מפירנצה - אפשר לראות ביטוי לכך בהקרבת קרבנות קין והבל - האחת עולה ישר השני לא בוער כלל ובמעמד הר סיני - ההפרדה בין הנשים לבין הגברים]] חיי התרבות של יהודי פירנצה הושפעו מרוחות הרנסנס שנשבו בעיר. לורנצו דה-מדיצ'י קרב אליו יהוים מלומדים כמו: אליהו דלמדיגו (הרופא), יוחנן אלימנו ואברהם פריצול. היו בינהם אשר לימדו עברית ואת הספרות העברית והפילוסופיה באוניברסיטה של העיר, בממה הכוללת להרנסנס, להחיות מחדש את קריאת הספרים מהעת העתיקה בלשונות המקור. בית המדרש לרבנים שפעל בפירנצה, בראשות שמואל צבי מרגליות וצבי פרץ חיות גרם לכך שהעיר תהיה מרכז תרבותי עברי. שכן, בבית המדרש נלמדו לא רק לימודי יהדות כמקובל בתפוצות אלה גם מקצועות אחרים, אשר לדעת מנהלי בית המדרש היו דרושים למען הכנת מורי הוראה לקהילות יהדות איטליה. בשנים 1734 - 1736 פעל דפוס עברי בעיר. הוא פעל גם בשנים נוספות, עד 1783. בפירנצה הופיע גם הבטאון של יהודי איטליה "Rivista Israelitica" בין השנים 1904 - 1915. בתי הקברות thumb|350px|ימין|בית הקברות הנוכחי בית קברות העתיק ביותר היה ליד נהר הארנו, מושבה של הקהילה העתיקה של העיר. לא נותרו שרידים מבית הקברות היהודי הראשון של פירנצה, בית הקברות מתקופת הרנסנס (מהמאה ה-14 ועד למאה ה-17). בית הקברות העתיק, המכונה: המונומנטלי, שנמצא ב:Viale Ariosto היה בשימוש כמאה שנה (1777 - 1870) מחוץ ל"פורטה סן פרדיאנו" (Porta San Frediano). בית קברות שהיה בשימוש מאז שנת 1777. מצויות בו מצבות עתיקות יומין ומיוחדות במינן. בולטות במיוחד המצבות של משפחת לוי, העשויה כמעין פירמידה מצרית. מצבה אחרת , הנכרת בשטח היא של משפחת "סרודיו". מצבה שלישית, מפורסמת, תוכננה על ידי אדריכל בית הכנסת של פירנצה, מרקו טרווס, עבור משפחת פרנקאטי (Franchetti). בית הקברות המונומנטלי פתוח רק פעם בחודש לסיורים מאורגנים הנערכים בו בשעות הבוקר. בשנת 1870 נפתח בית הקברות הנוכחי ברחוב צ'צ'יולה (via di Caciolle 13) בצפונה של העיר ברובע Rifredi. Cimitero_ebraico_vecchio.jpg |בית הקברות הישן Vecchio_cimitero_ebraico_di_firenze,_piramide_03.jpg על בית הקברות המונומנטלי - ראו בויקיפדיה האיטלקית '''ראו ערך מורחב:בית הקברות היהודי בפירנצה CIMITERO EBRAICO DI VIA DI CACIOLLE בית החיים ORARIO PER LE VISITE Da Ottobre a Marzo: domenica e giovedì 9.00-13.00; martedì 9.00-13.00 e 14,00-16,00 Da Aprile a Settembre: domenica e giovedì 9.00-13.00; mart. 9.00-13.00 e 15,00-17,00 IL CIMITERO RESTA CHIUSO PER LE FESTIVITÀ EBRAICHE: tutti i sabati, Tutto il mese di Nissan (dal 17 marzo al 15 aprile 2018 compresi), 1° giorno Shavuot (dom. 20 maggio 2018) - Digiuno 9 Av (dom. 22 luglio 2018). PER LE FESTIVITÀ CIVILI:, 25 aprile, 1° maggio, 2 giugno; ed inoltre dal 10 al 20 agosto compresi. Nei periodi di chiusura del cimitero, in occasione di anniversari prendere contatto per l’apertura con l’Ufficio Rabbinico 055.245252. פירנצה 1945 בעיני אריה אבישר תמונה:Programma della festa Hanuca 1944.jpg|תוכנית לחנוכה תמונה:About festa Hanuca 1944.jpg|תאור החגיגה תמונה:Release_two_girls_from_monastery.jpg|על חילוץ שתי בנות מהמנזר אתרים יהודיים בפירנצה Via Ramaglianti ara via dei Giudei44.JPG Via Ramaglianti ara via dei Giudei4444.jpg JUDAEUS ET INDEX2.JPG JUDAEUS ET INDEX222 55.JPG JUDAEUS ET INDEX222.JPG Centro di refugi.JPG Once scouka ebraica.JPG The Colours of Judaism in Italy thumb|650px תערוכה בוחנת את ההיסטוריה של הקהילה היהודית באיטליה מזווית רומן וצבעונית במיוחד, אומנות הטקסטיל כ -140 תערוכות, כולל שטיחים, טקסטיל, בדים דקורטיביים, עבודות תחרה, ביגוד, ציורים ושאר פריטי שימוש יומיומיים או דתיים, מציגות לראשונה את ההיסטוריה של הקהילה היהודית באיטליה דרך אחת האומנויות הפחות ידועות, אמנות אריגה, שתמיד מילאה תפקיד מכריע בעיטור בתים, פלאצי ומקומות פולחן בעולם היהודי, חושפת את הטיפול היהודי במסורותיה אך גם את הצד השמח והצבעוני העשיר כל כך בסמלים. התערוכה מאירה גם את הזרקור על אופיו הבין-תרבותי והבינלאומי של העם היהודי, בעיקר בזכות המגוון המובהק של מוטיבי הטקסטיל, שבהם הצבע שולט לרוב באופן מסנוור. תערוכה בגלריה אופיצי 27 יוני 2019 - 27 באוקטובר 2019 * ראו כאן: The Colours of Judaism in Italy הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת *Dora Liscia Benporad and Annamarcella Tedeschi Falco, Tuscany Jewish Itineraries ', Marsilio Regione Toscana, 1995. * לוצ'יאנו טאס, 'יהודי איטליה, ספרית מעריב, 1978. * משה דוד קאסוטו, היהודים בפירינצי בתקופת הרניסאנס, יד בן צבי, 1967. * בצלאל רות, תולדות היהודים באיטליה,הוצאת מסדה תל אביב, 1962. * יעקב פינקרפלד, בתי הכנסת באיטליה, מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים, תשי"ד * עדה בולוטין אלגרנטי, יום אחד במנזר בפירנצה, (בתוך) למען לא נשכח - זכרונות וסיפורים אישיים, ארגון עולי איטליה, אוקטובר 2002. * 57 מכתבים מאת אריה אבישר אל רות קורץ, ידידה, בעת שרותו הצבאי באיטליה תיק : A546/1 הארכיון הציוני המרכזי קישורים חיצוניים * אתר הקהילה * מאיר עוזיאל, השמים נופלים - על הסרט האיטלקי il cielo cade המתאר בריחת משפחה יהודית מפירנצה " משפחת איינשטיין" בזמן השואה לטוסקנה עד לגורלה המר - ביום האחרון לכחבוש הגרמני קטגוריה:פירנצה קטגוריה:יהדות פירנצה